The love we think we deserve
by Simply Badass
Summary: "One of these days I'm not going to be here to be able to tell you how beautiful you are." Rachel left Lima in the middle of freshman year. No one has heard from her in three years. Senior year, Rachel returns unexpectedly and finds that things are not how she left them.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Freshman Year...**

Quinn Fabray walked through the halls of Mckinley High with an air of confidence. She was only a freshman but the students moved out of the way for her because of the cheerleading uniform she is wearing. There were people wearing santa hats all over the school. Of course Quinn would never wear one.

Once at her locker she was met by Rachel Berry waiting by her locker.

"Good morning Quinn. You look beautiful today. As always." The tiny freshman greeted the blonde.

Quinn simply rolled her eyes. Everyday she would be greeted by the biggest loser in the school in the same fashion. Then at the end of the day, Rachel would ask her out and be rejected once again. Rachel would always just smile and say she will try again tomorrow. Then she would compliment Quinn again and wish her a good day.

"What do you want Man-hands?"

The small girl tried not to seem hurt by the name. "Just wanted to know if you would like an escort to your first lesson?"

"Does it really matter what I say? You're going to follow me anyways. We have the same class." Quinn pointed out.

"You know I would never do anything you don't want me to do." Rachel told her sincerely.

"Whatever. It's the last day before winter break. Might as well carry my books." With that, the freshman cheerleader placed all of her heavy books in Rachel's arms and began to walk to her class with Rachel following close behind.

Once inside the classroom, Rachel placed the books on an empty desk and pulled the chair back.

Quinn sat down, already used to having her chair pulled out by the tiny brunette.

Rachel left to sit down at the back of the classroom with her best friend Kurt Hummel.

"Rachel when are you going to give up on her? You know she isn't interested." The pale boy said once Rachel sat down.

"I don't care if she isn't interested." Rachel said. "Besides, its not like she will have to put up with me much longer."

"I'm going to miss you." Kurt said sadly.

"Me too. I really don't want to leave but I don't really have a choice. My parents aren't changing their minds."

Before the conversation could continue, the bell rang and the teacher put a movie to watch since it was the last day before break.

During the entire period, Rachel kept stealing glances at Quinn. The cheerleader was sitting with her two best friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. Also cheerleaders.

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of the period, everyone got up and rushed out the door. Rachel packed up her things and once she was done she noticed that most of the class had already left. With the exeption of a certain blonde cheerleader.

Quinn Fabray was still packing her backpack. The brunette walked up to her and offered to carry her books once again.

The blonde let her because she was too tired to carry them herself. Coach Sylvester had been putting the freshman cheerleaders through hell making sure they were worthy of being in her squad.

XXX

The rest of the morning passed in similar fashion. Rachel would carry Quinn's books to her class and proceed to pull her chair out since they shared the majority of their classes together. Before lunch, Rachel got a slushy facial by one of the upperclassmen and spent half of her lunch period cleaning herself off. Once school ended, both girls made their way to glee club. With their respective friends. Rachel walked in with Kurt while Quinn walked in with Santana and Brittany. Both Quinn and Santana only joined the club because Brittany had wanted to join. And everyone knows you can never say no to Brittany.

Rachel sat with Kurt in the front and discussed their plans on how they were going to keep in touch. Eventually Noah Puckerman, or Puck as everyone calls him with the exeption of Rachel, sat next to the tiny brunette.

"I can't believe you are leaving me." Puck said as her put his arm around Rachel.

"I'm sorry Noah" Rachel said as she returned his one armed hug.

"You know, you can always stay at my place. My mom wouldn't mind. She loves you." He offered.

"That's sweet of you but I don't think I will be able to be away from my fathers for such a long time."

The Jewish boy sighed and only hugged his friend tighter.

"I don't think I will be able to find another Jewish Princess as awesome as you."

"I would hope not." Rachel said. "I will make sure to come back. And when I do, I don't want anyone taking my title." she smiled up at her friend and got one in return.

Rachel looked towards Quinn and her smile faded a little. Puck followed her line of sight and nudged her a little to get her attention.

"Have you told Quinn?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, you know she wouldn't care."

XXX

Quinn sat at the back of the choir room watching as everyone sang Christmas songs. She would join in on the group numbers when Brittany pulled her up on her feet and danced. The energy the club had made the hour full of laughter and fun.

Once it was over, she watched as they all said their 'goodbyes' and 'happy holidays' to each other. She noticed how everyone seemed to hug Rachel longer than any other person. Kurt had tears in his eyes while Puck seemed to 'have something in his eye' that caused his eyes to get watery.

She left the room and walked to her locker. Santana and Brittany accompanied her. After putting her books into her locker, Rachel came and cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I have a word with you Quinn?"

"Well, Q, seems like we will be going. Have fun with Rupaul. C'mon B." Santana took Brittany's hand and led her down the hall while Quinn glared at the back of her head for leaving her alone with Rachel.

"If they are not together by Senior year, I will personally get them together." Rachel vowed.

The blonde scoffed. There was a silence in which Rachel was looking down at her shoes and fiddling with the hem on her sweater.

"What did you want Berry? I can't waste my time listening to you tell me how beautiful you think I am or asking me out. Let alone not talk at all. I have a ride to catch."

The brunette in question took a deep breath and glanced up at the blonde.

"You know, one of these days I'm not going to be here to be able to tell you how beautiful you are."

"And one of these days, I'm going to be queen of this school. I will be the most popular girl in school, have a lot of friends, get invited to all of the parties, and date the quarter back of the football team. I don't need you telling me these things because in the future, I will have everything. But **you**, you will still be the school's loser with no friends. You will get slushied everyday until the day you graduate." When Quinn was done talking, Rachel simply just nodded and took a step back.

"With beauty as pure as yours, I have no doubt you will become the queen of the school. I hope you find the happiness you deserve." With one final sad smile, Rachel turns on her heel and walks down the hall. Quinn watched her leave for a couple of seconds before closing her locker and walking in the other direction, towards the school entrance.

XXX

Santana and Brittany have yet to leave the school. Santana is currently putting her things into her locker, not planning on taking anything home for the holidays. She looks to her left and watches as her innocent friend struggles to put all of her books into the small space of her locker. The Latina smiles before helping her friend put her books neatly away. As soon as they close their lockers, Santana is shoved to the side and almost loses her balance if it weren't for Brittany. The tall blonde wraps her arms around Santana's waist to prevent her from falling over. Santana looks around, still not stepping away from her blonde friend, and finds the source to why she was shoved to the side.

"What the Hell Berry? Wait until I go Lima Heights on your ass."

"I am so sorry Santana. I wasn't looking where I was going- Oh look, Whats that?" Rachel quickly pointed up above their heads and made a run for it. Santana didn't fall for it. She just watched the small girl run down the hall.

"Santana, what is that?" Brittany had fallen for Rachel's little trick and looked up to where Rachel pointed.

The Latina looked at her friend and saw that she had her gaze focused above their heads. Santana looked up and her eyes widened. Right above them was something that shouldn't have been there.

"Its a... Its a mistletoe Britt."

The blonde looked down at her best friend an they locked eyes. Slowly she inched forward and it seemed that Santana knew what was going to happen because she closed her eyes. Brittany closed her own eyes and gently pressed her lips to the Latinas.

Rachel watched the scene unfold from her hiding spot in the shadows. Satisfied that her time before school putting up that mistletoe was worth it. Then her eyes widened when she saw Sue Sylvester walking down the hall, towards them. Megaphone in hand.

Santana was so lost into the kiss that she didn't hear the footsteps getting closer. She reached her hand up to gently cup Brittany's face. She was broken out of her trance when she heard a loud **_Splash! _**

She pulled back and saw the Megaphone and a flash of a red tracksuit around the corner. Both girls held their breath when they realized who it was that almost caught them.

"Hey you! Get back here! You cannot just throw a water balloon at my back and expect to go unpunished! I will make you pay!" They heard the voice and the footsteps disappear. They both released their breath and looked at each other.

"C'mon Britt, lets go home" Santana took a hold of Brittany's hand and let her out of the school. Both girls knowing that their relationship will not be as simple as it once was.

XXX

**Three weeks later...**

Quinn Fabray walked into the school the first day back from break and immediately something felt different.

She made her way to her locker and felt that something was missing.

"Hey Q. Where's your little puppy. She's usually here trying to woo you." Santana said walking up to her with Brittany linked by her pinky.

**Berry.** That's what was missing.

"I don't know. I'm just glad she isn't here bothering me."

She opened her locker and she found a neatly wrapped present sitting on top of her school books. The gold bow and red wrapping paper seemingly perfect. Next to it was a folded up red paper.

She picked up the paper and unfolded it.

The gold ink stood out against the red paper.

_Quinn, _

_I wanted to make sure you opened this present after break. After I had already left._

_Which is why I kinda broke into the school and into you locker._

_Sorry about that by the way._

_I was going to give this to you face-to-face but a couple of things came up._

_I have a feeling you will like the present._

_I hope to someday be able to see the world through your eyes._

_I will come back._

_-Rachel Berry_

_P.S. Remember that you are beautiful. Don't let **anyone** convince you otherwise._

Quinn put the note down and picked up the box. She carefully tore the paper and opened the box. She gasped and picked up the camera. She inspected it and immediately fell in love with it. It was perfect. She put it up to her face and adjusted the lens a little. She aimed the camera at Santana looking at Brittany with a loving gaze and snapped a picture. The pair didn't seem to notice because they kept staring at each other.

Quinn put the camera back into the box and wiped the single tear that escaped her eye.

XXX

**Senior Year...**

Rachel slung her backpack over her shoulder and left through the door. She made her way downstairs to the Diner for breakfast.

"Hey Kiddo" The owner, Jack, greeted from behind the counter.

"Hey Jack" She set her backpack on an empty stool while she sat on another one.

"Pancakes?"

"Chocolate chip please" Rachel replied

"Ready for your first day of school?" Jack asked when he set the place down in front of Rachel.

"As ready as I will ever be"

"C'mon now, have some confidence."

"I lost contact will everyone here. For all I know, they hate me."

"You left years ago, trying to keep long distance friendships is hard."

"I know but... I fell like I let them down. I could have tried harder to keep in touch. I have no idea what happened to my best friends. Today will be the first time I will see them in three years."

"That's why you came back right?" Jack asked.

"It's one of the many reasons." Rachel says immediately thinking of a certain blonde.

By now Rachel finished the pancakes and got up to leave.

"I'll see you later Jack." Rachel said as she put some money on the counter.

"Whoa Rachel get back here" The brunette obediently walked back to the counter.

Jack picked up the money from the counter and gave it back to a reluctant Rachel. "We have a deal. You pay the rent to the second floor of this building and I provide you with food whenever you want. Your fathers already pay me way too much to rent out that space for you. The least I can do is give you free food when you're hungry."

Rachel smiled at the man "Thanks uncle Jack"

"You're welcome kiddo. Now get out of here. You have classes to attend to."

XXX

When Rachel stepped into Mckinley, she was met with many curious glances. She made her way to the office and was welcomed back by the nice secretary. After she got her schedule, she walked out of the office and towards her locker. It was a different one than the one from freshman year. They must have given it to some other student.

She looked down at her schedule and began walking to her class.

She bumped into someone rounding the corner, causing their books to fall to the ground.

Rachel apologized and immediately bent down to pick up the fallen books.

"Berry?"

Rachel looked up and locked eyes with the girl in the cheerleading uniform.

Rachel gulped because she wasn't sure what to say or how the other girl would react to her return.

"Um... hi"

**Review and let me know what you think. PM me if y'all have any suggestions.**

**I already have most of this story planned out but I would love to include some other ideas.**

**This chapter jumps through time a lot but it will slow down next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone that left a review.**

**I don't own anything besides the idea.**

**All mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Rachel picked up the remaining of her books and stood up to face the cheerleader.

The taller brunette just stared at the small singer.

"Santana?" Rachel asked tentatively. Still cautious the Latina after all of these years. "Are you okay?"

"Holy shit..." She mumbled to herself. She took in the small girls' appearance. Rachel was wearing black skinny jeans, a white V-neck, and grey suspenders hanging loosely from her jeans. Nothing like the sweaters and skirts she used to wear. Her face was a lot more defined and she had grown a couple of inches. She was still short, but she did grow a little.

"Santana is there a reason you're looking at me like that? I mean I know I havent seen you in a-"

_**Smack!**_

Rachel's cheek stung with pain. Before she could sooth the pain in her cheek, Santana had her arms wrapped around Rachel.

"I'm sorry" She heard Santana whisper.

To say Rachel was shocked would be an understatement. Three years ago, Santana would never have apologized to Rachel about anything. Rachel being the person that she is, comforted her freshman tormentor.

"It's okay. I think I kinda deserved that." Rachel told her truthfully.

"What class do you have right now?" Santana asked pulling away from Rachel.

"Uh AP Chemistry I think"

"Skip it, we have a lot to talk about."

"Wont you get in trouble by coach Sylvester?"

Santana shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle. C'mon"

Rachel followed the Latina to the auditorium doors. She laughed at the face Santana pulled when she realized the doors were locked. "Usually the doors are unlocked." She muttered to herself.

Rachel stepped up and looked at the cheerleader. "Don't freak out ok?"

"Why would I freak out?" Rachel lifted her shirt up a little revealing part of her toned stomach and grabbed the switchblade that was clipped to her jeans. Santana's eyes widened when she saw the blade flick up. "What the fuck Berry? Why do you have a fucking-" Rachel quickly covered her mouth to stop Santana from speaking.

"Will you keep your voice down. I have it for protection purposes only...And breaking into places but that's besides the point. My father's didn't want me coming here by myself without some type of protection. A gun would be too extreme so they let me have this." Rachel explained.

The latina nodded and Rachel released her. "Wait, you came here by yourself?" She asked when her mouth was released.

"I'll explain it later." Rachel said as she put the blade into the key hole of the door and kicked it in a specific spot. Rachel held the door opened for a shocked Santana.

"Okay, now how did you do _**that?**_"

"Just something I picked up from Noah." Rachel said shrugging.

Both girls walked into the auditorium and onto the stage. Santana waited patiently as Rachel looked around their surroundings.

"I missed this." The singer said.

They both seated themselves on the floor with their legs hanging off the edge of the stage.

"Why did you leave?" Santana asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"My fathers thought they would be protecting me if we moved." Rachel said.

"Because of the slushies?"

"The slushies, the name-calling, the pranks." Rachel said "But now I get why you did all of that. I was annoying."

"No Rachel." Santana interrupted. "We shouldn't have done what we did just because you we annoying as hell. It was wrong and I was stupid for ever doing it. I just... I was so mad at everyone. Especially you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. The whole school knew you were gay but you still held your head up high. Through all of the bullying that they did to you. I wanted to take you down and make you feel scared. So you would know how it feels like to be scared of something. But you wouldn't budge." She took a deep break before continuing. "I'm sorry about all of that. I know you probably won't ever forgive me but I just want you to know that I have changed. If you could find it in your heart to give me another chance, I won't let you down."

"When did you turn into such a sap?" Rachel teased.

Santana playfully shoved the smaller girl. "Shut up. I'm still a bitch." They laughed before Rachel started talking.

"I forgive you." Santana smiled and tackled the girl into a hug.

Once they pulled back, Santana started firing away questions. "Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

Rachel knew she was talking about her, Brittany, and Quinn.

"I didn't think you guys would care. And plus, it was kind of a sudden thing. Apparently my birth mother was moving into town. My fathers didn't want me to have any contact with her so we moved. They didn't tell me that part until a few months ago." Rachel explained. "They only gave me a week and I only told the other glee kids. I didn't bother telling you, Brittany, or Quinn because you guys hated me."

"Brittany was sad you left. She said she wouldn't be able to see a dwarf around school anymore." Santana said with a chuckle. The look in her eyes showed admiration for the blonde she was thinking about. The Latina shook her head and focused on Rachel again.

"Is that why you came back? To try to find your birth mom?"

"Sort of" Rachel said getting comfortable on the stage floor. "The summer before my senior year, my fathers told me we moved to keep me from meeting my birth mother. I didn't really have an interest in meeting her. But when they gave me the option of moving back here for the school year, I jumped at the chance because I had lost touch with everyone. I wanted to see how everyone was doing. They couldn't come because they have much better jobs than the ones they had here in Lime, so they made a few calls and talked to some people. They settled everything with the school and now I'm here. This is my last chance to see everyone until we go our separate ways for college."

Rachel looked at Santana and saw the look in her eyes.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"That might be a little harder than you think." Santana said.

"Why?"

The taller girl took a deep breath. "When you left... how do I word this?... Everything got fucked up."

"Define 'fucked up'." Rachel demanded.

"The glee club no longer exists." There was silence. Then...

"WHAT? How did this happen?"

"Berry calm down." Rachel took some deep breaths before asking "What happened?"

"After you left, glee club wasn't the same. People kept getting into arguments, we lost competitions. I guess we all realized that we needed you around to win and keep us from killing each other. Anyway, High school is never complete without drama. And there was a lot of drama. It got to a point where Mr. Shue wasn't able to control anything. Everyday people would get into arguments about solo's and whatever. One day, one final event caused the club to fall apart. People quit so Mr. Shue canceled glee club. After that, everyone went their separate ways. No one really talks to each other anymore. Except Britt and Artie. But only cause they are dating." The last part caused the Latina to hold back tears.

"What happened with everyone?" Rachel couldn't help but ask,

"Finn and Puck got into a huge fight. It turned into an actual fist fight. They were the first ones to quit glee. They are still on the football team but their constant fighting causes them to lose all of the games. Mike buried himself in school work. Being Asian and all he's now the top student in our class. He's now past of the nerd crew.

Kurt transferred schools. He came out and was bullied more than her usually was so his parent made him transfer. Mercedes found a new group of friends to gossip with.

Tina and Artie broke up. Tina now focuses her attention in school and being goth. She hangs out with the few goth kids here at school. Brittany asked out Artie and he said yes. Gosh I was so stupid. I messed up everything with her"

"What happened between you guys? Last time I saw you guys you were-" Rachel stopped herself before she revealed that she say them kissing. "you were fine"

"Things were complicated between us. I didn't want to admit my feelings for her so we just kinda hooked up every once in a while. She was still my best friend, but last year she wanted things to become serious between us. I wasn't ready for that so I told her we couldn't. She got mad and told me to only talk to her when I was ready. But I was too late. I came out to my parents. They were fine with it. My abuela wasn't, she practically disowned me. I came to school and told her I loved her. I was too late because she had already moved on to Artie." A single tear escaped her eye but she quickly wiped it away.

The bell rang signaling the end of the period.

"I think we should go." Santana said getting up.

Once they stepped out of the doors, they heard a loud once booming through a megaphone.

"Stop right there Mini-Barbra!" Rachel spun around and watched as Sue Sylvester walked towards her in a blue tracksuit. "I have been waiting three years to finally be able to punish you."

"What does she need to be punished for?" Santana asked

"Well, my head Cheerio, Three years ago, this tiny girl threw a water balloon at my back the day before winter break. I started to chase her down but she escaped. I was going to punish her when we got back from break but she never came back. Until now."

"How do you know it was her?"

"Because she is the only who wears those hideous sweaters and skirts." Sue replied.

"It could have been any other student in this-"

"Santana it's fine. I did it." She said looking directly into Sue's eyes.

"Come to the field after school and wear your gym clothes. I'm going to make you go through the toughest cheerio workout I have created."

"Fine" Rachel said not backing down.

"What the hell Berry? Do you know what you got yourself into?"

"No, but don't worry, I can handle it." Rachel said confidently.

Just then, Rachel say a mohawked head in the crowd of students. She locked eyes with her friend from childhood. Before she could take a step towards him, he bolted.

Santana, oblivious to what just happened, turned to Rachel and asked what her next class was.

* * *

The rest of the morning flew by. The other students took a liking to Rachel. She was cool enough to talk to the guys, and the girls enjoyed her company. No one seemed to remember that she was the school loser in the past.

When lunch came she went back to the auditorium and played the piano for the entire period.

Rachel saw Puck a few more times. Whenever he saw her, he bolted.

Rachel was getting frustrated trying to track down the resident badass.

Not once did she see the blonde she really wanted to see.

"Santana, you never told me what happened to Quinn." Rachel said when they were at the singers locker.

"Rachel... Quinn had the biggest downfall out of all of us."

"What happened?"

"It's really not my place to say anything. All I can say is, she went through some rough shit. I tried to help her. I tried so hard to be there for her, but she just kept pushing people away. We got into a fight and she quit the cheerios. Now she hangs out with the Skanks."

"Skanks?"

"Yeah, they hang out under the bleachers and smoke and stuff."

"Stuff? Like drugs?"

"Maybe, like I said, Quinn has had it rough for a while now."

* * *

After school, Rachel walked to the field towards Coach Sylvester.

"Alright ladies, give me three warm up laps. Berry you get to do ten."

Rachel didn't try to argue, she ran the ten laps while searching for a certain football player. When Puck took off his helmet, Rachel memorized his jersey number so she could confront him later.

The workout was brutal. but Rachel made sure not to show how tired she truly was. At one point Sue made Rachel do 50 push-ups with Brittany sitting on her back. Brittany was supposed to keep count but kept messing up. Eventually She counted to 50 but Rachel was sure she did twice as much.

"Berry, two more laps then you can go."

When Rachel finished her laps the football players were still practicing. The tiny girl didn't care. She just walked up to Puck and forced him to look at her.

"Noah, What is your problem?" The other football players stood around watching the interaction.

"Rachel what do you want?"

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm talking to you aren't I?" he asked harshly.

"I meant when I was gone. We used to talk every day. Then you stopped answering my calls and texts."

"I was busy."

"Bullshit. Tell me the truth."

"You want the truth?" he yelled.

"Yes tell me the truth. What caused you to cut me off of your life completely?"

"I slept with Quinn!" He yelled throwing his helmet on the ground. By now the Cheerios were watching as well.

Rachel stood motionless for a few moments before turning around and starting to wok away.

"So now you're running away from the truth. You confront me, but when I deliver a blow, you can't handle. That's exactly what made you the school loser in the first place. You're a coward." Puck yelled at Rachel's retreating back.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you know me! You have been out of my life for **_three_** years. You don't know shit about the things I have been through." Rachel yelled while turning around.

"You want to know what I did to Quinn when she was on my bed?" Puck asked

"What the hell happened to you?" Rachel asked not believing that the guy before her was once her best friend.

"I fucked her. I fucked her so hard, she was screaming my name when she came. I bet you never got any action while in New york. No one would want to hook up with a dyke like you. Especially one with faggot dads." Puck said.

Rachel saw red. She tackled the boy to the ground and swung her arm. Punching him in the face once before she was being pulled away from him by two football players. "Don't you dare bring my fathers into this Puckerman."

"You know, Quinn isn't the same anymore. Your little princess has turned to shit." Rachel managed to break free and tackled Puck to the ground once again. Hitting him in the jaw.

Once again she was being pulled off of him.

"Rachel stop it. You could get suspended." Rachel heard the familiar voice of Finn say to her.

"Wait till I get my hand on you. I'll go Lima Heights on your ass."

She turned and saw Brittany holding back a angry Santana.

"Alright enough!" Coach Sylvester yelled through her megaphone. "Berry go get cleaned off."

Rachel didn't leave though. She watched as Puck picked up a football from the ground and looked off at the distance. Rachel followed his line of sight and saw a girl with pink hair walking towards the parking lot.

"Let's see little miss 'fall-from-grace' fall on her face shall we?"

Rachel noticed two things in that moment. One, The girl with the pink hair was Quinn. And Two, Puck was aiming the ball to hit her.

Rachel managed to get out of the hands holding her back just as Puck threw the ball.

Rachel ran. Her legs were burning from the workout she just went through but she ignored the pain.

She kept her eye on the ball and sped up. She realized then that Puck might have tricked her into thinking it was Quinn. Whoever it was, she was going to make sure the ball didn't hit them.

The girl turned around when she heard footsteps running towards her.

Rachel jumped and caught the ball just in time. She fell to the ground and tried to catch her breath.

She could faintly hear cheering from the field where the football players and the Cheerios were.

She watched the clouds in the blue white sky for a while before it was being blocked. Rachel's eyes adjusted a little and looked up to see a beautiful face, framed by pink hair, looking down at her with worried eyes. Rachel's breath caught on her throat when she saw the hazel eyes.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"I'm... I'm perfect Quinn."

* * *

**Leave a review. See y'all next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. For those of you who were begging for an update, here it is. I don't have a specific schedule on when I update but I will try to update at least every 10 days.**

* * *

Quinn looked down at the girl on the ground confused. The brunette was still catching her breath but you couldn't miss her beaming smile. When Rachel made no move to get up, Quinn thought it would be a good time to thank her and leave.

"Um, thanks. For, you know, not letting the ball hit me." Quinn said awkwardly.

"No worries" Rachel said still smiling.

"Are you just going to lay there all day?" Quinn asked looking around and noticing both the cheerios and the football players watching their interaction. Quinn ignored them but didn't miss the glares Puck sent in their direction.

"I would if you kept me company" Rachel replied with a cheeky grin.

Quinn was shocked that the brunette replied in that manner. Almost in a flirty manner. Quinn wasn't used to being spoken to like that. The last time someone ever talked to her that way was freshman year. That was when… Rachel was… here. Quinn's eyes widened at the realization. She looked down at Rachel again. The girl obviously changed a lot but her eyes were unmistakably the same.

"Uh… I have to go now." Quinn stammered out.

"Well then I guess I have to get up now." Rachel said before she stood up.

Once on her feet Rachel turned towards the field and saw everyone watching their interaction. Coach Beiste had a look of amazement and Coach Sylvester looked pissed. Santana was watching curiously. Both the Cheerios and the football players looked impressed.

She turned back to Quinn but the pink-haired girl was already walking away.

Rachel watched her leave until she couldn't see her anymore. Then she turned back to the field walked towards everyone.

"Wow that is the fastest running I have ever seen. You know we are looking for a new wide receiver." Coach Beiste said.

"Are you asking me to join the team?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, Are you up for it?"

"I'm in" Rachel said not missing a beat.

"Now wait a minute. Barbra Jr. has to finish her punishment. She has to do the same workout again every day this week." Coach Sylvester said through her megaphone.

"Not a problem." Rachel says "I will finish up this week with Coach Sylvester, then I can start practice for football. Is that okay Coach Beiste?"

"That's fine with me"

"NO!" Puck's loud voice boomed.

"You have a problem Puckerman?" Coach Beiste asked.

"Yeah, you can't have that dyke on the team."

With both Finn and Santana, they were able to stop Rachel from attacking Puck again. "Rachel, stop it. I want to kick his ass as much as you do. But you can't do that in front of two faculty members and the entire cheerios and football players."

Rachel relaxed and stopped struggling against them. Both Santana and Finn kept their grip on her just in case.

"You don't get a say on who I let on this team." Beiste tells Puck.

"I'm part of the team. My opinion is just as important. So is the rest of the teams'."

"Ok then all in favor of letting Rachel on the team, raise your hand." She ordered.

Slowly all of the football players' hands went up except for five of them. Brittany raised her own hand and soon the other cheerios were following her example. Santana and Finn released one hand from around Rachel to raise their own hands.

"Rachel welcome to the team" Rachel smiled.

"If she joins, I'm leaving." Puck threatened.

"Look Puckerman. I am keeping Rachel no matter what. If you decide to leave the team, it's up to you."

"Fine, I'm out." He says. Five other football players stand by him and agree to leave the team as well.

"Well, Make sure to drop off your jerseys and jackets at my office." Coach Beiste tells them before turning back to Rachel. "Go get cleaned up and meet me back in my office."

* * *

Once Rachel made it back to the parking lot, she was surprised to see Santana and Finn waiting for her by her car. Once she was close enough, Finn swooped her up and hugged her while spinning them. "I'm so glad you're back." He said. Rachel laughed and hugged him back.

After a couple more moments, Finn finally placed the singer down on her feet.

"What did coach want?" He asked

"Just wanted to know the number I wanted for the jersey. Also the size to order it in, along with the jacket." She explained.

"Let's hang out." He suggested. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sure, you guys want to come over to my place?" The tiny brunette asked.

"Yeah, we'll follow you. Lead the way." Santana said. They all got into their own cars and Rachel led them towards the diner.

* * *

They all parked in the back and got out of their cars. Both Santana and Finn were confused.

"You guys hungry?" Rachel asked them walking into the back entrance.

"Yeah I could use some food." Santana said. Finn agreed and they all made their way into the diner.

"Hey Pipsqueak" Jack said as he saw Rachel.

"Hey Jack." Rachel greeted back. "I brought some friends, we're just gonna get some food and take it upstairs."

"Okay, oh and their food is on the house as well." Jack told her.

"Alright."

Once they had their food, Rachel led them upstairs. "Where exactly are we going?" Finn asked.

Rachel opened the door and gestured for them to go inside.

"This is where I'm staying." Rachel said setting down her food on the table in front of the T.V.

"No way, you have this place to yourself?" Santana asked looking around.

"Yeah, my fathers couldn't come back with me so they rented me this place for myself."

"This place is bigger than my basement." Finn said in awe.

Rachel went over to the refrigerator. "What do you all want to drink."

"What do you have?"

"Water, Beer, OJ, oh and some Gatorade."

"Beer." Both Santana and Finn said at the same time.

"Good choice." She took out three bottles and brought them with her to the table where all of their food is set up.

"You really aren't the same Rachel Berry as you were before" Santana stated.

"A new place can change you." Rachel said.

* * *

The next day Rachel was able to talk to a couple more of her old friends. She started to realize that no one was happy. They all seemed to have found a place they fit in, but they werent truly happy.

"Alright. That is it!" She exclaimed while walking into the auditorium where Santana and Finn agreed to meet for lunch.

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"No one is happy. They think they belong where they are but they aren't happy." The small singer was pacing on the stage now.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana asked.

"I need to fix this, I have to do something about it."

The cheerleader had finally had enough. She stood up and slapped Rachel across the face. Hard.

"Fuck, What the hell Santana?" she asked soothing her hurt cheek.

"It was the only way to get you to stop pacing and talking to yourself." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Damn, you didnt have to slap me so hard" she said still rubbing her cheek.

Santana kissed her cheek. "There all better." she said and stepped away "Now, what were you talking about? What do you need to fix?"

Rachel looked up at Finn and Santana. "I'm getting glee club back together."

* * *

After lots of talking and convincing, Rachel managed to get Finn and Santana on board. Finn would talk to Mike, Tina, and Mercedes.

Santana would talk to Brittany, Atrie. It was Rachel's idea.

Rachel got the hardest job. She would have to convince Mr. Shuester to re-open glee club, try to get Kurt to transfer schools, possibly talk to Puck, and talk to Quinn.

They would worry about filling the rest of the spots later.

After talking to Mr. Shuester, they both agreed that everyone needs glee club back. Talking to Principal Figgins was easy. After school and after her worout punishment from Coach sylverster, Rachel went to Finns house after learning that Kurt and Finn live in the same house because their parents got married.

She knocked on the door three times and waited a couple of seconds before Kurt opened the door.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, taking in the sight of the other person.

Finally Rachel decided to speak up. "Hi Kurt." she said with a nervouse smile.

"Rachel?" He looked at her again and broke into a huge smile. "Oh my gosh! It's actually you. When did you get back?" He asked while hugging the breath out of her.

"I got back two days ago."

"Well you look fabulous."

After hours of catching up, Kurtl finally asked the question that has been bothering him for a few years now. "Why did you stop talking to me."

"Honestly, I just couldn't deal with it. After everything that happened, I started to shut everybody out. I deleted my myspace page, changed phone numbers. Puck wasn't talking to me anymore for some unknown reason. I felt like everyone that I cared about was leaving me." Rachel said.

"What exactly happened?" Kurt asked cautiously.

He noticed the pain in her eyes and the tears that wanted to escape.

"You dont have to tell me if you dont want to." He said trying to get his friend to not cry.

"I'm just not ready to talk about it." The tiny brunette admitted.

"It's okay." He said wrapping his arms around the singer. "You know I would have listened if you would have called."

"I know. And I'm sorry I didn't. It was just so hard." She pulled away from his embrace and looked him in the eyes. "That's why I came back. To try to fix everything that broke when I left. Starting with our friendship."

"I'm sure it could be fixed with

"I'm getting the Glee club back together." Rachel states.

Kurt actually has a look of happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello beautiful people. I know it has been a while so I put some extra faberry in here to make it up to y'all. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Rachel made her way to the bleachers during lunch the next day. Santana had mentioned that it was likely to find Quinn there at this time.

The brunette easily spotted the pink hair behind the fence. She walked towards her and called out her name.

"Quinn"

The pink haired girl tensed for a second before turning around to face towards the smaller girl.

Rachel took in the other girls beauty for the second time since she came back.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

"To talk to you" Rachel said with confidence.

"We're talking." Quinn stated in a 'duh' voice.

"Alright." Rachel looked around at the other girls behind Quinn. She wasn't afraid of them. She had faced girls much scarier and dangerous than them. "How have you been?" she asked genuinely interested.

Quinn looked around completely confused.

"What?"

"How have you been?" Rachel repeated her question patiently.

"Why do you care?" While she was asking, Quinn was slowly walking towards the fence to stand in front of Rachel.

"I've always cared." Rachel responded.

Quinn looked down at the ground to prevent Rachel from seeing the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. Quinn thought no one cared about her anymore other than her parents. The past three years have proved that. But having Rachel show up after three years and hearing her say she always cared, that got to Quinn.

"I've been... getting through" she responded after a couple of minutes after pushing the tears back.

She looked up and locked eyes with Rachel's deep brown eyes.

Rachel smiled at her and Quinn's own lips tilted upward slightly. It wasn't a smile, but it was more than Quinn had done in three years.

Rachel looked behind Quinn and saw the other girls looking over at them.

"I should go, you're friends look like they want to kill me."

Quinn nodded a little dissapointedly.

"I'll see you around Quinn." Rachel turned around and walked back to the school. Quinn stood and watched her leave until she dissappeared.

* * *

"So did you talk to her?" Santana asked Rachel after lunch.

"We talked, sort of." Rachel said.

"But you didnt ask her about glee." Santana stated.

"No. It seems wrong to just talk to her only to ask her to join glee."

"You have a point."

They took their seats in the back of the classroom. "Did you talk to everybody?"

"Yeah, they all agreed. Finn said he got a bunch of maybes."

"That's good to hear. Kurt said her was going to talk to ihs parents about transferring back."

"Really?" Santana asked.

"Yep."

"Are you really going to talk to Puck?" Santana asked a little worried. She wasn't concerned for the smaller girl's safety. Rachel had already proved she could handle him. What she was concerned about was Puck telling Rachel everything that happened. Although he was involved, Santana thought it would be better for Rachel to learn about everything from Quinn.

"I don't think I have a choice."

Santana understood. This was something Rachel **_needed_** to do.

* * *

Rachel was walking out to the parking lot after her work-out punishment from Coach Sylvester. Finn and Santana had agreed to meet up at her place later that day. As she was walking, she spotted a flash of pink from the corner of her eye.

She turned her head and watched as Quinn staggered forward a few steps before falling to her hands and knees. Quinn placed a hand on the side of her stomach to sooth the pain she felt there before attempting to get up once more. She grimaced and pushed through her pain as her used cars and light posts to help her stay upright and balanced. When she turned her head slightly, Rachel saw blood trailing down from her eyebrow.

Rachel ran to the pink haired girl's side immediately wrapping an arm around her. Quinn appreciated the support of the smaller girl for a second before she tried to pull away.

"Quinn you can barely walk. Let me help you."

"No, I don't need your help." She tried to pull away again but Rachel wasn't having it.

"Quinn what happened?"

"None of your business." Quinn answered a little breathlessly. Still struggling to breathe properly.

"C'mon I'll give you a ride home."

"No, my parents can't see me like this." Quinn shook her head. Then everything turned black.

* * *

When Quinn wakes up she is laying down across the backseat of Rachel's car.

She sits up quickly which brings pain to her side. She groans and alerts Rachel that she is awake.

"Lay back down Quinn."

The former blonde just shakes her head no. "How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of minutes. Enough time for me to get you across the lot and into my car."

Quinn looked out the window and saw that they had just left the school grounds.

"Quinn we have to take you to the hospital."

"NO!" Quinn shouted immediately.

"Quinn, you are obviously in a lot of pain-"

"NO!" Quinn cried out. "No hospitals, No hospitals, No hospitals"

Rachel was concerned. She pulled up the side of the road and turned around in her seat. What she saw nearly broke her heart. Quinn was sitting in the backseat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her hands were pressed to her ears to avoid listening to anything. Her head was down on her knees. She was muttering "Never again" over and over again.

Rachel got out of her car and opened the backseat door. Quinn looked up alarmed and scrambled to get as far away from Rachel as possible. "No no no Rachel, you can't take me there. Please don't take me there." Now she had tears falling down her face.

Rachel slowly reached forward and gently took Quinn's hand from her ear.

"Quinn listen to me." Quinn looked up at Rachel with fearful eyes. "We're not going to the hospital."

"We're not?" she asked sounding like a scared child.

Rachel shook her head. "You're fine ok? We won't go to the hospital."

Quinn lunged forward and surprised Rachel with a bone-crushing hug.

Rachel was whispering comforting words while Quinn continued to sob. Eventually, Quinn's breath evened out. Rachel turned her head slightly to see Quinn sleeping with her face buried into Rachel's neck. Her hands holding fistfuls of Rachel's shirt.

Rachel slowly detached herself from Quinn and layer her down across the seat once again. Then she sat behind the wheel and started to drive.

* * *

This time when Quinn woke up, she was in a very comfortable bed hugging a stuffed lion to her chest.

She got up from the bed and drank some water from a glass left at the beside table. She made her way to the bathroom to clean herself a little. When she looked in the mirror, she saw that the blood that was dripping from her eyebrow was wiped clean and a white bandage was covering her cut.

She lifted her shirt and winced slightly. There was a purple bruise on her ribs.

She left the room and went out into the living room where Rachel was doing her homework.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked without looking up.

"A little." Quinn replied honestly.

Rachel got up and made her way to the door.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in ten minutes."

Quinn sat on the couch and waited.

When Rachel came back, she was holding two plates of food. She settled them down on the table, moving her homework out of the way.

Quinn looked at the food on the plate in front of her. Bacon burger with fries. It's simple but it's her favorite food of all time.

Rachel had a plate of spaghetti for herself.

Rachel went to the refrigerator and brought a can of Mountain Dew for Quinn. Once again, Quinn's favorite. Rachel settled for a bottle of water.

They ate in silence. Once they were done, plates set aside, Quinn turned to look at Rachel. This was not the same Rachel that left. This one was entirely different. Something happened to Rachel.

"What happened to you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Rachel replied.

They were quiet for a while before Quinn broke the silence again.

"I think now would be a good time to tell you what happened after you left."

"You don't have to-" Quinn cut her off.

"You're going to find out either way. Someone will eventually tell you. But I want you to know the entire truth. From me."

"Quinn, If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Rachel said giving Quinn another chance to back out even though her curiosity was killing her.

"When you left three years ago..."

**I know, you all hate me. You all can let out your anger in your reviews. ****Or to tell me what you want to happen in future chapters. Or to ask questions. **

**Or review simply to say I'm amazing:)**

**Either way, I will appreciate them.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone hates cliffhangers.**

* * *

"After you left three years ago everything fell apart. We lost the competitions so glee was canceled for the rest of freshman year. I spent all of my free time working on my cheerleading. By the time Sophomore year started, I was named captain of the Cheerios." Quinn began. "I started dating Finn, he was quarterback of the football team. I became the most popular girl in school"

Rachel smiled a little because that was what Quinn had always wanted.

"But then I cheated on Finn." Rachel's smile fell off her face. "Coach Sylvester was pestering at me about my weight. Finn would just tell me I was hot or sexy. I just wanted to feel beautiful. You weren't here to tell me all the sweet stuff you used to tell me. That's why I went to the only person that reminded me of you."

"Noah" I state.

"I was so stupid. Having him tell me that I was beautiful was nothing. He only said it to have sex with me." Quinn said shaking her head.

Both girls were silent.

Rachel wondered if Quinn was going to keep talking.

"I got pregnant." Quinn said in a soft whisper.

Rachel's head snapped up to look at the pink haired girl.

"At first only Puck knew. Eventually I told my parents. They were a little disappointed but said they would support me no matter what" Quinn went silent after that.

"What about Finn?" Rachel asked.

"We had never had sex so he was confused when I told him I was pregnant. I lied to Finn and told him it was his. I made up some story about him getting me pregnant while we were in the hot tub."

Rachel sighed. Leave it to Finn to believe a story like that.

"He eventually found out about Puck being the real father. He overheard a conversation Puck and I had in the hallway." Quinn closed her eyes and sighed. "He looked so lost, and broken. He left glee club and never came back. I felt terrible after that. To make matters worse, the entire glee club fell apart. There was too much arguing, and fighting before Finn found out the truth. It was honestly better when we had you to claim all the solos." Quinn chuckled a little but then became serious. "Finn leaving was the final straw. Everyone left and went their separate ways. It seemed like everyone had another group that they belonged to. Kinda like their plan B."

"What about you?" Rachel asked gently. "What was your plan B?"

"I had a plan. Thing is... plans never really work out." Quinn was avoiding eye contact.

Rachel scooted closer to her and held her hand.

"I planned on keeping her. They baby. I was going to keep her. My parents had agreed that they would help me. I had gotten a job at the Lima Bean. Saving up my money for things I would need for the baby. I told Puck I was going to keep her. He supported me and asked if he would be able to visit and take care of her as well. I immediately said yes. I wasn't going to keep him away from the baby. Everything was working out. Puck was helping as much as he could. The baby was healthy. It was all fine."

Rachel stared at Quinn as she started tearing up. This was the sign that told Rachel the bad part was about to come.

"One night I was driving home from my shift. I had stopped at a red light... Everything happened so fast." Quinn's eyes had a faraway look. Like she was reliving that night. "Last thing I remember seeing was the headlights coming right at me."

"Oh Quinn." Rachel said wiping Quinn's tears from her face.

"I woke up in the hospital two weeks later. They said I was hit by a drunk driver going at 108 miles per hour. I was hit on my side full force. They said my heart stopped twice on the ambulance to the hospital. The man that was driving was sent to jail. I had broken just about every bone in my left side. They said i could make a full recovery. But none of that mattered to me... None of it mattered because I had lost her. I had lost the baby." Quinn burst into tears and was sobbing. Rachel held her the entire hour she spent crying. Quinn ended up on Rachel's lap with her head buried into her neck.

Quinn had calmed down enough to talk again.

"I spent most of junior year recovering. I was going to therapy. I kept my mind busy with school work. They thought it would be a good idea if I joined the cheerios. It worked most of the time. Until I would look up and see Puck. He blamed me for loosing her. Said it was all my fault. Now every time I look at him, all I feel is pain. I quit the cheerios, dyed my hair, and joined the skanks. I have been with them ever since. Well up until now." Quinn shook her head. "They all wanted to attack you. Give you a swirly or something. I refused to participate and they did this to me." She said motioning to her beat up state.

"They did this? When I see them tomorrow, I swear I'm going to-" Rachel stopped talking because she noticed Quinn smiling at her.

"What?" Rachel asked uncertainly.

"You have changed so much since you have left. But you were always protective of me." Quinn smiled affectionately reaching up and caressing Rachel's cheek. "I was convinced I would never see you again."

Quinn locked eyes with Rachel. She was still on Rachel's lap. The brunette's hands were resting waist and their faces were only inches apart.

They stayed that way for several moments before a vibrating from Rachel's pocket caused them to look away.

Rachel reached into her pocket and took out the ringing device and looked at the screen.

"I'm sorry, I have to take this." Rachel said hiding up her phone.

Quinn nodded and reluctantly started to slide up her lap. Rachel held her in place by wrapping an arm around her waist and took the call.

"Hey cutie" Rachel greeted the person calling her.

Quinn couldn't hear the person on the other line. She looked around the room pretending not to listen to the conversation but she heard every word that left Rachel's mouth.

"How are you doing?'

...

"I miss you too"

...

"You know I can't go back yet." Rachel said sighing.

...

"And remember, your parents already said you could come see me during Thanksgiving break" She said smiling.

...

"I can't wait either." Her smile got bigger.

...

Rachel looked toward Quinn. "I actually have someone over right now."

...

"Okay, I will call you later tonight to say goodnight." Rachel promised.

...

"I love you, too." Rachel quickly wiped away the single tear that rolled down her cheek and hung up.

Quinn looked dejected when Rachel looked at her.

"Quinn, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, but um, can you take me home?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah sure. Let me get my keys.

* * *

Of course she has a girlfriend already. Rachel is perfect. Quinn thought to herself on the ride back to her house.

She sighed and leaned her head on the window. It was already late so naturally she was tired even if she already slept for a couple of hours.

Rachel looked over at Quinn when she parked in front of her house and smiled. Quinn was already fast asleep.

She got out of her car and opened the passenger door. She heard the front door open and turned around.

Russell Fabray walked out and headed towards Rachel's car. He saw Quinn sleeping and smiled a little. His little girl looked so peaceful.

"Take her upstairs to her room. We'll talk when you come back down." He told Rachel.

Rachel took off Quinn's seatbelt and gently lifted her bridal style and carried her up to her room with instructions from Judy Fabray.

She set her down on the bed and took off her shoes. She pulled a blanket over her. Rachel leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She whispered "Sweet dreams." and left the room.

Once outside again, Rachel stood before Quinn's father.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Russell smiled and came forward to give Rachel a hug.

"It's good to see you again little one." he said with a smile as her lifted her up and spun her around.

Rachel laughed. "It's good to see you too Mr. Fabray."

Russell immediately put her down and looked at her seriously. "It's Russell to you."

Rachel smiled. "Russell." she corrected.

"I would really like to catch up but I should be heading home. It's already late." Rachel said.

Just then Judy came out with a plate of cookies. "Take these with you sweetheart, They are fresh out of the oven. Don't worry, they are vegan-friendly."

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray" Rachel said appreciatively.

"It's Judy to you" she said sternly.

"Judy" Rachel corrected herself again.

Judy gave her a warm hug. "Thank you for taking care of my little girl." she whispered in Rachel ear.

"No problem" she replied.

"Now I want to see you here tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. No excuses." Russell said. "You will have breakfast with us and we will talk."

Rachel smiled "You go it Russell"

* * *

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to anyone that reviewed.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Quinn awoke slightly confused. She doesn't remember ever getting into bed last night. The last thing she remembered was Rachel driving her home. She gets up and gets ready for school. She might not be a skank anymore but she still dresses in all black. Once she's done, she makes her way downstairs. The smell of pancakes reaches her and she walks to the kitchen faster. She stops dead in her tracks when she hears a voice that doesn't belong to her parents.

"Judy these are the best vegan pancakes I have ever tasted."

"Thank you Rachel. I have been practicing my vegan recipes. Half the time Russell doesn't even notice he's eating something vegan."

Rachel laughs. Quinn walks into the kitchen because she wants to be able to see the smile on the brunettes face.

Rachel stops laughing but still has a smile on her face when she notices Quinn enter the kitchen.

"Good morning Quinn" Rachel politely says.

"Morning" Quinn says still confused about her parents and Rachel getting along like they have known each other for years.

"Would you like some breakfast honey?" Judy asks her.

"Yeah sure." she responds distractedly while staring at Rachel with a confused face.

Quinn sits down after pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Rachel noticed the look on Quinn's face. "Is something wrong Quinn?"

"Yeah, I'm just slightly confused. How do you know my parents?"

Before Rachel had a chance to answer, Judy spoke up. "We met Rachel when she worked at the Dinner. She was such a sweetheart. Always gave us free desserts." Russell nodded along to everything his wife said.

Quinn let the words sink in before nodding her head in understanding.

Once they were done with breakfast, Judy helped Quinn re-bandage her cut on her forehead while Rachel and Russell washed the dishes.

"I'm glad you're back kiddo." Russell said when they were done with the dishes.

"I'm glad I came back." Rachel replied.

Judy and Quinn came back down. Quinn wearing a black hat covering her bandage. Her pink hair peeking out of it in some places. Rachel couldn't help but think that Quinn could pull off any look.

"Would you like a ride to school Quinn?" Rachel asked.

Quinn looked around at her parents wondering if they would object to it. "Sure." She answered when she knew they wouldn't say anything if she accepted their offer.

"Thanks again for having me over for breakfast." Rachel said looking at Russell and Judy.

"You're welcome here anytime sweetheart." Judy said giving her a hug. "Take care of my baby girl." She whispered so only Rachel could hear her.

"I will." Rachel whispered back.

Both parents kissed Quinn on her forehead before they left and drove to school.

Once at school, Rachel turned the engine off and looked over at Quinn.

"Thanks for the ride." Quinn said before she started to leave.

Rachel reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand before she could leave.

The pink haired girl turned around and looked at Rachel questioningly.

"Glee club is meeting today after school. In the auditorium. If you would like to join us."

Quinn nodded and left the car without a promise to show up.

* * *

Rachel was standing in the hallway getting her books out of her locker when Puck walked by her. He glared at her while she slammed her locker shut. She quickly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Get your hands off of me Berry!" Puck growled out while shoving her away from him.

"Noah, seriously what is your problem?" Rachel asked with a sigh "I'm tired of this."

"I'm tired of it too. So why don't you just go back to where you came from. Everything was going great before you decided to show up again."

Puck started to walk out of the room but Rachel's words stopped him.

"Glee club is getting back together. We're meeting in the auditorium after school." With that, Rachel walks past Puck and out of the empty classroom leaving Puck with his thoughts.

* * *

The tiny singer walked to the auditorium during lunch to meet up with Santana and Finn. What she wasn't expecting when she got there was for Santana to storm up to her and slap her.

"Dammit Santana, is that how you are going to keep greeting me every time you see me?" Rachel asked rubbing her cheek.

"It was you!" she yelled at her.

Rachel looked towards Finn for help but he just shrugged confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked the Latina.

"It took me a while to realize it. Coach Sylvester was yelling about how she had to get her tracksuit dry cleaned because you threw a water balloon at her before winter break. Then Britt made a comment about how we heard a splash while we kissed under the mistletoe. At first I just thought it was a coincidence. But then i started thinking... you're the one that bumped into me so Britt and I would be under the mistletoe, you're the one that pointed up at the mistletoe before you ran out, you threw the water balloon so coach wouldn't see us, and then you ran the opposite direction to lead her away from us. You planned the whole thing." Santana ended her speech in a whisper.

Then she tackled the smaller girl to the ground and squeezed the life out of her. "Thank you." she whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek softly.

Rachel relaxed and returned the embrace while Finn smiled at them.

After a moment they both got up from the ground and enjoyed their lunch.

* * *

Quinn saw three football guys approaching her with Big Gulps in each of their hands.

"This is from the skanks." One of the guy's said before they all drew their hands back and simultaneously threw the slushies.

As if in sow motion, Quinn saw the different colors flying towards her. Quinn shut her eyes as tightly as she could. She heard a splash but didn't feel the impact. She slowly opened her eyes. Her breath hitched when she saw the brown eyes looking back at her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. Her face only two inches away from Quinn's.

"Yeah" Quinn breaths out.

Rachel steps back a little and turns around to the three shocked football players as well as a crowd of students watching with interest.

Thats when Quinn sees Rachel's entire back is stained of slushie.

"You three have no right to throw slushies anymore. You made the decision to quit the football team therefore, you don't get the same privileges you used to get." The three guys look around embarrassed that they are being lectured by the tiny singer.

The three guys turn around and leave before Rachel can say anything else.

Quinn hears Rachel's teeth chattering.

"I'm g-gonna go g-get cleaned u-up." Rachel manages to say before turning around and heading to the girl's locker room.

Rachel showered in the locker room before changing into her spare clothes she keeps in her P.E. locker.

She starts to leave with her clothes in a plastic bag in her hands when she is stopped by a loud voice through a megaphone.

"Stop right there mini Streisand." Rachel stops and turns around. "What are you doing outside of class?"

"I was just cleaning up. I'm on my way to class right now." Rachel answers truthfully.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get out of my sight, you make me sick."

Rachel was about to open the door that leads to the hallway when she stops and turns her head to look at the cheerleading coach.

"What?" Sue asks impatiently.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the other students because it's too personal. I heard about your sister. I just... wanted to say that I'm so sorry for your loss."

Rachel hears footsteps approaching her from behind. Sue reaches down and grabs the plastic bag from Rachel.

"I'll uh... I'll get these cleaned for you." Rachel looks up and gives a sad smile before leaving.

* * *

Rachel, Finn, and Santana are not the first ones in the auditorium after school.

They find Brittany, Atrie, and Tina already there. As well as Mr. Shue.

"I'm glad you guys came." Rachel told them. "I know its probably been a while since you guys have sung together, so why don't we give it a shot?"

They all nod nervously.

"Finn, you think you can give me a beat?" She gestures towards the drums.

Rachel smiles when she recognizes the song. There are tables around the stage so she hops on one of them and starts singing to 'We got the beat.'

Soon the other kids join in and start to have fun with the song. They run around the tables and start to dance. They get excited when Mercedes enters the auditorium and joins in the singing. Mike also came out of nowhere and showed off some of his dance moves he hasn't been able to show his other friends.

Everyone cheers when Kurt shows up and sings along as well.

What everyone failed to notice was Quinn watching them from above the stage, hidden by the shadows.

After the impromptu performance, everyone decided to meet up for dinner at breadstix to catch up. They all left with smiles on their faces.

Rachel was the last one left. When Quinn was about to turn around, she froze when she heard Rachel speak loudly.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Quinn looked at the stage and was confused when Rachel was looking out at the empty seats in the auditorium. She faced towards the seats and saw Puck trying to sneak out.

"It was lame." Was the boy's only remark.

"When are you going to stop acting like a jackass and come back?" Rachel asked.

"Shut up! I don't need you telling me what to do." he yelled.

"I know you've been through some tough stuff but you can't spend the rest of your life being mad at the world for it."

"You don't know what its like to lose something like that." Puck said angrily.

"How do you think Quinn felt? The baby was growing **_inside_** of her." Rachel argued back.

"Screw Quinn. She should have been more careful." He yells.

"You think she doesn't think about that?" Rachel yells back. "You think she doesn't think about the 'what ifs'. You think she doesn't think about what life could have been like if none of that would have happened?" Rachel shakes her head frustrated. "You have no idea how hard it is to live like that. You don't get how**_ helpless_** a person feels when they are in a situation like that. To live with that... Every. Single. Day. It's... sad."

"You sound like you talk from experience." Puck said.

"A lot happened in New York, Noah." Rachel says then starts to leave.

"You were in New York?" he yelled questioningly before she was able to step foot out of the auditorium.

Rachel only nodded without turning around.

"Why would you come back **_here,_** when you've been dreaming about New York all your life?"

This time, Rachel turned around to look at him while answering. "A lot of different reasons. Mostly, to try to be happy again."

Rachel left and after a couple of minutes, so did Puck.

Quinn stayed in the auditorium for an hour, thinking about what Rachel just said.

* * *

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews.**

**I don't own anything besides the plot idea.**

* * *

Monday morning was different for all of the glee kids. Instead of going with their usual group, they all spent time with each other. Rachel couldn't be more happy about that. She walked down the hallway towards her locker before first period. When the double doors at the end of the hallway opened, Rachel froze.

Quinn knew everyone was staring at her the moment she stepped into the school. The thing is, she didn't care about what everyone was thinking. She only cared about what a certain tiny singer thought. She watched as Rachel stood in the middle of the hallway with her eyes solely on her.

Rachel unconsciously licked her lips at the sight before her. Quinn was walking towards her wearing a white sundress with a yellow cardigan over it. Only Quinn would be able to pull off wearing boots with the dress. She had a small smile on her face when she stopped in front of Rachel.

"Hi" she said softly.

"uh... ah... hi" Rachel finally managed to squeak out.

"What do you think?" Quinn asked nervously.

"I- well- you- uh- wow." Rachel said.

"Thanks, I guess." Quinn said.

Rachel shook her head to focus a little."What I meant was... wow. You look great. You're blonde again."

"Yeah, I was getting kinda tired of the pink." Quinn said rubbing the back of her neck. A nervous habit of hers.

"Well you look beautiful, as always."

Quinn's eyes brightened.

The bell rang and the two had to go their separate ways.

* * *

Rachel was further surprised when she saw Quinn in the choir room after school.

"You decided to join glee club again?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to her.

"Yeah, it's really the only thing that makes me truly happy. Besides cheerleading."

"I'm glad you came back." Rachel told her with a smile.

"I just don't know how everyone else is going to react to this."

Rachel looked passed her and towards the door.

"I think you're about to find out." Rachel quickly stood up and moved to the other side of the room to prevent from being squished in the giant group hug the entire glee club engulfed Quinn in.

Everyone welcomed Quinn back into the club. Everyone watched with bated breath when Finn and Quinn were the only ones left to speak to each other.

There was a collective sigh of relief all around the room when Finn stepped up to her and hugged her.

Rachel watched on with a smile on her face.

Mr. Shuester walked in at that time. He saw the scene in front of him and smiled.

"Alright guys take a seat. Welcome to the first official Glee club meeting. Everyone cheered.

* * *

Rachel watched as Finn and Quinn talked after glee.

She didn't want to intrude so she left to the football field for her first official football practice.

Once outside, with gear on, Coach Beiste started making them do drills. All of the guys were cool with Rachel. They explained the rules to her and explained their plays.

When they took a five minute break, Rachel spotted Quinn on the bleachers reading a book.

Quinn looked up when she heard steps on the bleachers.

She smiled when she saw it was Rachel. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Rachel replied.

"You're doing really good out there." Quinn commented.

"Thanks."

Quinn looked at the cheerleaders longingly. That was not lost on Rachel.

"You miss it don't you?"

"What?" Quinn asked trying to play dumb.

"Being a cheerleader." Rachel said gesturing to the cheerios who were building a human pyramid.

Quinn sighed. "Yeah."

"Why don't you ask Coach Sylvester for a try-out?"

The blonde thought about it for a few moments then nodded determinedly. "I will."

The tiny football player smiled at her.

They heard a whistle being blown. "That's my cue." Rachel said standing up.

"Try not to get hurt." Quinn told her seriously.

"I can't make any promises. But I will try."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel Berry was once again frozen speechless. Quinn walked into the school wearing the cheerios uniform with both hands behind her back.

"Hi Rachel."

Rachel cleared her throat and squeaked out a 'hi'.

"Coach Sylvester gave me a try-out for this morning and I got on the team again."

"Congrats." Rachel said giving Quinn a smile.

"Oh and Coach Beiste asked me to give you this." she brought her hands up from behind her and held up a small letterman jacket. She turned it around and showed Rachel the back. It had 'Berry' stitched on across the back. "Put it on." she said handing it to Rachel.

Rachel took it and put it on over her black T-shirt.

Quinn stared at her for a while before fixing the collar and saying, "You look very cute."

Rachel blushed and looked down to Quinn's hand. She tentatively grabbed it. "Would you like an escort to you're first lesson?" She asked Quinn hesitantly.

The blonde cheerleader smiled at her. "I would love that."

Rachel's face brightened.

They slowly walked towards Quinn's first lesson. Right now, holding Rachel's hand, Quinn couldn't think of being anywhere else that made her this happy. She had waited for Rachel for three years, she was going to savor every minute with the tiny singer. She smoothly interlocked their fingers together while they were walking.

Rachel couldn't help but be nervous. When she came back, Rachel told herself that she would not pursue Quinn because she would just get hurt in the end. Now, she wasn't sure what to do. When Quinn interlocked their fingers and gently squeezed her hand, Rachel knew.

This Quinn was different. Which meant that Rachel would try again. And much like the first time, she would risk getting her heart broken in the process.

The students of Mckinley stared at what could possibly be the school's new 'it' couple. School royalty.

To anyone outside of the school, they would think the same thing.

A cheerleader and a football player. A cliché perfect match.

To everyone in the school they knew the truth. Quinn Fabray needs someone to make her happy. She was always, dare they say it, bitchy. She needed someone who would love her.

Rachel Berry had always been that person for her. Always devoted to getting Quinn to smile or make her feel beautiful. Whether Quinn wanted to admit it or not, her days were always better when they involved Rachel. Everyone would see the change in her. She would be in her HBIC stance, then one sentence from Rachel and she would falter. She would get a glint in her eyes that would make her less scary.

In a lot of ways, Rachel saved a lot of people from getting a slushy facial or being glared at by the HBIC. Whether it was because she was complimenting her, or trying to make a conversation. That is why they all respected Rachel now. They know she is capable of getting Quinn to not be such a, dare they say it again, bitch. She could make _**the**_ Quinn Fabray happy. She could give her the love she deserves.

In return, Quinn would love her in the same sense.

To everyone in the school, it was Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. The perfect match.

But first, they had to officially get together.

* * *

**Y'all are amazing.**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys are all awesome.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I enjoy reading them.**

* * *

"Everyone is staring." Rachel mumbles while looking around the hall.

Quinn looks around as well. Sure enough people are staring at the pair holding hands.

"Just ignore them." she tells the smaller girl.

They make it to the blonde's classroom.

"I'll see you later Quinn."

Quinn nods her head while she watches Rachel walk down the hall.

"You know, you should try to take her while you can."

Quinn turns her head to look at Santana.

"What?"

"Look, everyone knows you've wanted Berry since freeman year. With that new attitude and that letterman jacket, everyone is gonna want a piece of that. All I'm sayin' is to hurry up and make a move."

"I can't 'make a move'." Quinn replied.

"And why the hell not?"

"She already has someone."

"What?"

* * *

Rachel walks into the auditorium for lunch with Santana and Finn like usual.

"Hey Rach, I got someone to audition for glee club." Finn said as Rachel made her way up to the stage.

"That's great, Finn. I was just talking to this guy who is interested in joining-"

_**SMACK!**_

"Son of a-" Rachel looked up. "Santana! What did I do this time?"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"You have a girlfriend?" Finn asks.

"No I don't. Where did you get that idea from?" Rachel asks scowling at Santana while rubbing her cheek.

"Quinn told me."

"What? And how would she know?"

"She said she heard you talking on the phone with someone while you were with her at your place. You said 'I love you' and everything."

Rachel thinks back to the day Quinn told her about the past three years. She received a phone call but it was definitely NOT from a girlfriend.

Then Rachel smiles.

Finn and Santana look at each other questioningly.

"That phone call was definitely not from a girlfriend." Rachel explains to them.

"Then who was it? Cuz whoever it was, Q seems to think she has competition."

"Does that mean Quinn is into me?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"Answer my damn question." Santana said frustrated.

"First you have to apologize for slapping me, again."

"Fine, I'm sorry." Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel's cheek and rubbed it softly with her hand.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much." The tiny singer beamed at her.

"So are you gonna tell us who called you?" Finn asked.

"It's seriously no one Quinn needs to be worried about."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. So Finn, who is your friend that's joining glee?"

"He's on the football team with us. His name is Sam Evans. He said he would audition during glee today." he responded.

"Great. I was just talking to this guy named Joe who has a great voice. He was totally excited about joining glee." Rachel informed them.

"Cool so we have two new people."

* * *

Joe sang a song in glee after school. Everyone liked how he sang and Mr. Shue welcomed him to the club.

Then it was Sam's turn to sing something.

Sam seemed like a nice guy so Rachel was willing to give him a chance. She smiled at him but it faded as soon as he started to sing a Justin Beiber song to Quinn. He took her hand and leaned closer to her.

"Oh no" Finn whispered. He could see Rachel's jaw clench and her hands gripping her chair tightly making her knuckles white.

Santana leaned over and whispered into Rachel's ear, "Calm down." Rachel looked down at her lap and spent the remainder of the song trying her best to calm down and not attack Sam in front of everybody.

Quinn gave Sam a small smile while trying to take her hand back politely. He wouldn't budge and just leaned even closer to her. Once the song was over everyone clapped except for Rachel.

"Alright. Welcome to New Directions Sam." Mr. Shue said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Rach, I'm so sorry." Finn said when he got to her place. "I had no idea he was into Quinn."

"It's fine Finn."

"No, it's not fine. You finally have a chance with her and then I bring in someone just to mess it up."

"Seriously Finn, I've come to accept the fact that there are always going to be people interested in Quinn. I just have to step it up." Rachel said before going into the kitchen to get her guests something to drink.

"She better hurry" Finn told Santana while he sat down next to her. "Sam was talking to me after glee. He said he was going to make the wining touchdown on Friday's game and then ask her out when it's over."

"Then we have to make sure Trouty Mouth isn't the one to make the winning touchdown." Santana said.

* * *

The next day during practice, Rachel was keeping an eye on Sam. She would catch him sneaking glances at Quinn while she was practicing with the cheerios.

Rachel got into her position. When Finn got his hands on the ball, Rachel took off running. She dodged every single player that tried to tackle her. She looked back just in time to see Finn throw the ball in her direction. She jumped up and landed perfectly while catching the ball. She ran the remaining yards and threw the ball to the ground.

"TOUCHDOWN!" she yelled and made an impressive backflip.

The cheerleaders that witnessed it began cheering.

Rachel looked over at them and smiled.

Once practice was over, Finn called over a few other guys and Rachel before they left to the locker room.

"I wanna try something with Rachel." Finn said once the rest of the players were out of the field.

"What is it?" one of the guys asked.

"It's a new play I came up with. I call it 'Shooting Star'. I think it could be our new secret weapon." Finn said.

* * *

Rachel was standing near the sidelines waiting for the game to officially begin.

"Good luck out there" Quinn said coming up to her.

Rachel looked at the girl in the cheerleading uniform. Then down to the helmet in her hands.

The entire week she had spend time with Quinn. They would talk in between lessons and then Rachel would walk her to class. On the few times Rachel had lunch in the cafeteria, they would sit together. Rachel knew she should make a move already but she was frightened.

Quinn noticed Rachel was thinking very hard about something. "Whats going on?" she asked concerned.

"Go out with me tonight." Rachel said looking into hazel eyes. "I don't care if we win this game or not, I want to take you out to dinner when it's over."

Before Quinn had a chance to reply, a whistle and Rachel had to get out to the field.

"Think about it." She said. She gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek then put her helmet on and jogged onto the field.

* * *

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for all of your reviews. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

Rachel looked at the scoreboard from the sidelines.

Home: 24 Visitors: 28

The other team only have five yards left to make another touchdown.

She cheered along with everyone when the other team's quarterback got sacked and dropped the ball. The Titans get the ball.

Rachel huddled around coach Beiste.

"We only have 45 seconds left on the clock. Let's make a miracle happen. Hudson, give them the play and get on the field."

"Alright guys, we're doing 'Shooting Star'."

Some players looked at him confused.

"Just do your regular job and I'll take care of the rest." He said.

The guys nodded and went to get in their positions.

Rachel but her helmet on and jogged to the field.

* * *

Quinn was watching the game with her bottom lip between her teeth.

"What's going on?" Santana asked her.

"What makes you think something is going on?" Quinn asked back.

"You weren't this worried before. Why are you worried now?"

Quinn hesitated for a while before coming clean. "Rachel asked me out to dinner tonight."

There was a ghost of a smile on the Latina's lips.

"And you said...?"

"I didn't get a chance to answer. She had to get on the field."

"But when you talk to her again, you're gonna say...?"

"I don't know."

They were silent for a while before Santana spoke up again.

"Look, Berry has changed a lot. But one thing is certain, she would never, ever, cheat."

The Latina walked away and left Quinn with her thoughts.

She watched as the players got into position.

* * *

They started the play and Finn got the ball.

Everyone watched in horror as he threw the ball high and far towards the other side of the field where none of the players were.

Finn watched satisfied as the ball soared through the air. He counted two seconds then looked towards Rachel's general direction.

Then, as if in slow motion, a blur of red shot out of the bundle of players and started to sprint towards the ball.

It took a while for the other team to realize this, but they immediately started to chase the player.

Everyone watches as the player with the number 1 on the jersey jumped and caught the ball.

The people in the stands jumped to their feet and started to cheer.

The player ran the last five yards before throwing the ball on the ground and doing a backflip.

After the extra point, the game was over.

Titans won. 31-28

* * *

Everyone ran to the field and started celebrating the first win of the season.

Rachel felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

Rachel turned around to meet the eyes of one Quinn Fabray.

"Hey" the blonde whispered.

"Hi" the brunette whispered.

"So about our date tonight..."

Rachel beamed at her.

"What time are you picking me up?"

"In an hour?" Rachel questioned.

"Perfect." Quinn smiled showing her perfect white teeth.

Just then, Two of the football players lifted Rachel onto their shoulders and proceeded to celebrate.

"I'll see you in an hour." Rachel called over her shoulder as she was being carried away.

* * *

"Okay, should I wear the yellow one, or the white." Quinn asked holding up each dress respectively.

"The white one. Rachel likes it when you wear white."

"Okay, now which shoes?"

* * *

"I'm glad you're finally going on a date with Quinn." Finn told Rachel as she tied her shoes.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I always kinda knew you two would end up together. I think you were the only one to ever make her blush."

Rachel smiled. Proud of herself for getting that reaction out of Quinn.

"And after everything she's been through, you're exactly what she needs."

"Are you guys okay now?" Rachel asked him.

"Yeah. We talked after she joined glee. We're good." Finn said.

Rachel checked the time on her phone.

"I have to go now. Thanks for everything Finn." They bumped fists and left Rachel's place and got into their separate cars.

* * *

Quinn and Santana headed downstairs when they saw Rachel's car coming from down the road.

"Where are you girls headed?" Came Judy's voice.

"Oh, uh, there's a celebratory party tonight. Can I go?" Quinn asked.

"Sure. Just don't stay out too late."

"Thanks mom."

The girls left the house and made their way down the driveway.

* * *

"Do you think she accepted to going on a date with Rachel? Or is there really a party going on tonight?" Judy asked her husband.

"There is only one way to find out." Russell replied "We're going to have to wait up for her."

"The fact that Rachel asked us is she could take Quinn out on a date, makes me like her even more. Kids don't do that anymore." Judy said.

"I agree." Russell said as they both made their way back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Have fun tonight." Santana said as she got into her car.

"Thanks for everything Santana." Rachel said as she opened the passenger side for Quinn.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on with your date." The Latina said before drithey onto the celebratory party.

Rachel drove them to their destination with the radio playing softly in silence.

"So where are we going?" Quinn asked.

"It's a surprise."

"Really?"

"No, not really. We're going to the park."

The rest of the ride was silent. Once they got to the park, Rachel opened Quinn's door and held her hand out to her. Quinn took it and got out of the car.

Rachel walked them to a more secluded spot. Quinn saw the lights hanging in the trees and the blanket spread out under them. The picnic basket rested in the center.

Rachel took hold of both of Quinn's hands and walked backwards towards the blanket.

She watched the blonde's face as she took it all in.

Quinn couldn't take her eyes off of her surroundings. She had tears in her eyes that she quickly blinked away.

Rachel sat down on the blanket and tugged Quinn's hand until she also sat down.

"Do you like it?"

"Rachel, it's beautiful."

The brunette started to unpack the the basket of food.

"How did you prepare all of this in an hour?" Quinn asked as they started eating the food.

"I had a little help." Rachel said thinking of Finn, Santana, and her uncle Jack.

They finished their food while talking about random things.

"You know, this is where I first saw you?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I had just moved into town and decided to make myself familiar with my surroundings. You were walking around with your camera taking pictures." Rachel smiled at her.

"I never did thank you for the camera you gave me." Quinn scooted closer to Rachel and gently cupped her cheek. She leaned in and softly kissed Rachel's cheek. "Thank you." She whispered against Rachel's warm cheek.

"You're welcome." Rachel breathed out.

Quinn pulled back and they stared at each other with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Rachel turned off her car and got out. Going around to open the door for Quinn.

"I guess my parents are asleep already." Quinn said glancing up at her house. The only light that was on was the porch light.

Rachel glanced up at one of the windows and could barely see two heads trying to peek out the window. Rachel smiled.

Once in front of the door, Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Thank you. I had a really great time tonight."

"I'm glad." Rachel responded giving her a smile. "I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, because Santana was around, but... You look really beautiful."

Rachel liked her white summer dress and yellow cardigan. The boots she wore completed her look.

Quinn blushes and looked down.

Rachel stepped closer to her and lifted her chin with her hand.

Quinn's breath hitched when she saw how close Rachel was. She glanced at her lips and then back in her eyes. The blonde slowly leaned in and the tiny singer met her halfway.

When their lips met, both girls closed their eyes and savored the moment. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck while Rachel rested her hands on Quinn's waist.

They kissed slowly for a while before they parted with their foreheads together, still holding each other.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting for that." Rachel breathed out.

Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel again. This kiss was shorter but Rachel wasn't complaining.

"I should go inside." Quinn whispered.

"Okay." Neither girl moved from their position.

Finally, Rachel hugged Quinn, whispered a 'goodnight', and then stepped away.

"Goodnight" Quinn whispered back.

With one last kiss on Rachel's cheek, Quinn turned around and went inside her house.

Rachel stood there dazed for a minute before finally walking to her car and driving to her little home at the diner.

Both girls couldn't sleep that night. Still high from their night together.

* * *

**Review?**

**Also, I have another story I'm working on. Check it out?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your reviews. Y'all are awesome.**

* * *

Rachel walked into school and towards her locker. While she walked, guys kept giving her high-fives, congratulating her winning touchdown on Fridays game. Down the hall, she saw Quinn at her locker with Sam leaning against the locker next to hers. From what she could see, the blonde boy was trying to charm Quinn with one of his lame impressions she has heard him do.

Quinn rolled her eyes as Sam did another impression. She looked down the hall and saw Rachel getting hee book from her locker. The blonde closed her locker and faced Sam. "So I tried to find you after Fridays game. Wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Sam asked.

"No thanks. Will you excuse me?" Before she even finished the question, Quinn was already walking away from him.

She walked up to Rachel and leaned over her shoulder to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Hi."

"Hey" Rachel said as she looked back at her. She closed her locker and turned around so she could see Quinn better. "Can I walk you to class?"

Quinn shyly bit her lip and nodded. Rachel took her hand gently and led her to her class. Once again, everyone was staring at them as they passed. Rachel even saw Jacob Ben Israel take a picture of them.

Once they got to the entrance of the class, Rachel leaned up and gave Quinn a light kiss on the cheek. When she started to pull back, Quinn grabbed a fist full of the front of Rachel's letterman jacket and jerked her forward. She gave Rachel a sweet smile before she leaned down and connected their lips.

Rachel was in heaven. She had never been this happy in her entire life.

When they finally pulled apart, Rachel had a dazed look on her face.

"Get to class." Quinn said with one last kiss on the cheek.

Rachel watched as Quinn sat down in her desk and then turned around and started walking towards her own class.

On her way, she saw Jacob Ben Israel.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you."

"I wasnt looking at Quinn's boobs." He immedietely said.

Rachel looked at him confused before she shook her head.

"No. I want you to do a job for me. Actually, its multiple jobs."

"What is it?"

* * *

"So I'm guessing the date went well?" Santana asked once she walked into the auditorium for lunch.

"What makes you think that?" Rachel asks.

"The whole school is talking about you guys." Finn said.

"What?"

"Yeah. The whole school is talking about your little show at her class." Santana said.

Rachel blushed. "Well yeah, the date went perfectly. Thanks again for helping me."

"No worried Rach. I'm glad to help." Finn told her. "Besides, you kinda deserved it after you won us the game."

"Seriously Berry, that was impressive. Who knew you had it in you?"

Rachel shrugged.

"If we keep playing like that, we could make it to the championships. That catch was awesome."

Rachel was looking through her bag and sighed when she didn't find what she was looking for.

"What's wrong?" Finn asked.

"I forgot my water bottle at home. Now I have to go get one at the cafeteria." Rachel said while standing up. "You guys want anything?"

* * *

"What's the deal with you and that short girl?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the blonde football player that sat down next to her at the cheerleaders lunch table.

"I don't think that's any of your business." She replied.

"Everyone is saying that the two of you were kissing before first period. Is that true?"

"Like I said, it's none of your business." She gritted out.

Suddenly he had a smug grin on his face. "Oh I get it. You're trying to play hard to get. You want me and are only making out with that girl to get my attention. Here, let me make it easier for you. You dump that chick, I'll take you out to dinner at breadstixs, then we can go back to my place and do a little somethin' somethin'." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Quinn scoffed and was about to get up when one of the other cheerleaders spoke up.

"So it's true? You and Rachel Berry are an item now?"

"Well...-"

"Cause if you are, that would be super cute. " another Cheerio said.

"Totally." The whole table nodded.

"I'm super cute." Sam said but no one was paying attention to him.

"Remember freshman year when Rachel would stay to watch our practices?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, she would even come to watch when the weather was bad." Another said.

"Whenever it was freezing out, she would be waiting for Quinn with a sweater so she could warm up after practice was over."

"I was always kinda jealous that Rachel would do that for Quinn. It made me want to find a cute little geek for myself."

By now the cheerleaders were talking amongst themselves with Sam trying to interject whenever he could.

"She is definitely not a geek anymore."

"Nope. She came back with a new attitude and wardrobe. I mean, she's on the freakin football team."

"I'm on the football team." Sam tried.

"Not to mention she looks pretty cute in her uniform."

"I look smokin' in my uniform. You could practically see my abs." All the cheerleaders looked at Sam before going back to their conversation.

"Have you seen Rachel's abs?" One of the new cheerleaders asked.

Some of the girls gasped "Have you?"

The cheerleader nodded. "I went into the regular locker room after the game on Friday because I had to get my clothes out from my old gym locker. Then I saw Rachel Berry taking off her uniform. It was total hotness. Her abs are perfect. She was sweaty but she still looked-"

**_Cough Cough_**

Everyone looked toward Quinn and their eyes widened when they saw Rachel sitting on her other side. She was looking at them like they were going to attack her.

"Oh hey Rachel. How's it going?"

"Fine. I'm sorry but I'm going to steal Quinn for the rest of lunch." Rachel said as she took Quinn's hand.

"That's totally fine." One of the girls said before Sam could say anything.

Rachel smiled at them and stood up.

"I'll take this for you." Rachel said while picking up Quinn's lunch tray.

"Aww. You guys will definitely get my vote for cutest couple."

The rest of the table nodded except for Sam.

"I'm glad you showed up. They couldn't seem to stop talking about you." Quinn said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, they kept going on about how cute you are in your uniform. Which you totally are. And how you would watch all of our practices freshman year. Looking back, that was really cute too." Quinn mused out loud.

"Well that explains why they were looking at me all funny."

"Actually they were talking about your abs right before you came."

Rachel blushed and looked down.

"My abs?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I heard the word 'perfect' and 'total hotness'."

Rachel smirked. "Well, they're not wrong."

Quinn bit her lip while openly checking Rachel out.

* * *

They spent their lunch in the auditorium with Finn and Santana. When it was over, Rachel walked Quinn to her class.

"I'll see you in glee?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded and started to lean in.

Their lips barely brushed when Quinn's history teacher yelled from inside the classroom. "Ms. Fabray, I would appreciate it if you would stop kissing you girlfriend and get ready to learn."

Quinn groaned and rested her forehead on Rachel's shoulder. "How embarrassing." she mumbled.

Rachel chuckled and wrapped her arms around the blondes waist. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. She sighed contently before they were brought out of their bubble again. "Ms. Fabray, you will see your girlfriend in an hour."

"Go. I'll see you in glee." Rachel gently pushed Quinn inside and saw her face turn red from embarrassment when she faced the class.

"Don't get to comfortable with her. She'll dump you soon enough to be with me."

Rachel watched as Sam walked down the hallway.

* * *

When Rachel walked into glee club, she was immediately assaulted by a soft pair of lips. "What was that for?" She asked once Quinn pulled back.

"I've been wanting to do that since lunch." was the blonde's reply.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Suddenly there were cheers and clapping.

Both girls looked over at the rest of the glee club as they cheered.

"It's about time y'all got together." Mercedes said.

"You guys look so hot together." Brittany said. She was sitting on Artie's lap while Santana glared at him. She took a break from her glaring to smile at the couple.

"It's true. You are cute together." Tina said. Everyone agreed.

Sam scowled and sunk further in his seat. Rachel smiled at the sight. She knew Quinn didn't like him. You could see it in her face whenever he got close to her.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad you approve."

Rachel took Quinn's hand and led her to two empty seats in the back row.

"Alright lesson lets get started." Mr. Shue said as he walked into the choir room.

"Hold on, don't start." Everyone wore surprised expressions as Jacob Ben Israel came running into the room.

"Ok hold up. Why are you here?" Santana asked what everyone was thinking.

"I invited him." Rachel said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "He's not officially part of the club. He's just doing a couple of things for me. He's not even here."

"Okay..." Mr. Shue started the lesson again. He faltered when Jacob took his camera out. He looked up at Rachel and she nodded. He kept going and soon got comfortable with the camera recording everything he was saying.

* * *

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for your reviews. They mean a lot to me. **

* * *

"Are we all ready?" Mr. Shuester asked everyone.

There was a chorus of "yeah"s.

"Great. Now lets get out there and show the audience what the New Directions can do."

Everyone cheered as they started to leave the choir room.

"Good luck out there Rachel." Jacob Ben Israel called out.

"Thanks Jacob." Rachel send him a smile and kept walking with the rest of the gleeks.

She caught up to Quinn right before they went onstage. She grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. She gave it a gentle kiss and then left to her position. A couple of seconds later, the curtain went up.

It was time for the final song of the night.

**_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_**

Rachel focused on her performance. The choreography was simple. They were all wearing blue button down shirts with jeans.

**_Somebody to love_**

Rachel was standing next to Quinn with their heads down when Mercedes stated to belt out the words. She saw Quinn's hand a couple of inches away from her own holding her microphone. As if reading her mind, Quinn switched her microphone to her other hand. Rachel reached out and took the blondes hand in her own.

When Mercedes finished, everyone brought their heads up and continued to sing. Rachel turned and sang to Quinn. She caught the blonde's eye and they sang to each other with smiles on their faces.

Rachel sang her part while still holding Quinn's hand. When they had to separate, Rachel gave Quinn's hand a gentle squeeze and then let go.

When the song was over, the gleeks received a standing ovation from the audience.

Rachel smiled brightly and looked around the room.

It was finally the day of invitationals. The glee club had been rehearsing for a few weeks for this day. Rachel could see JBI video taping them from the crowd.

A lot more people came than she expected. She could see a couple of the football guys sitting in the crowd. As well as a couple of cheerleaders.

At the far back, she could barely make out a mohawk.

In the front she saw two blonde heads. Rachel knew it was Quinn's parents.

Everyone bowed and the curtain came down.

"That was awesome!" Brittany yelled and jumped on Santana's back. The Latina easily caught her balance and started to twirl. Brittany laughed and buried her face into Santana's neck.

* * *

Later that day, the gleeks met up at Finn and Kurt's house for a movie night.

Rachel and Quinn arrived together with bags of chips.

Everyone settled down anywhere they could in the living room.

Burt and Carol came down the stairs dressed up.

"You kids did great tonight." Carol told the teens.

Everyone said 'thank you's.

"Alright. We're going to be out but I expect you all to respect my house." Burt said.

"Yes sir." Was everyone's response.

"Finn, Kurt. We will be back late tonight. Behave yourselves."

After that, they left and Finn put in the first movie.

Rachel and Quinn were snuggled up at the end of the couch. Quinn had pulled Rachel onto her lap. Sam kept sending glares over at Rachel. The tiny singer didn't even glance at him. She was too busy placing kisses along Quinn's neck. Quinn tilted her head to the side to give Rachel better access. No one paid attention to them since they were engrossed in the movie.

The bell rang and Kurt got up confused.

Rachel stopped her ministrations on Quinn's neck which caused the blonde girl to groan.

Rachel smiled and kissed her neck one final time before she sat upright and leaned back into Quinn's arms.

Kurt went to the front door and came back a few moments later even more confused while carrying two store bought trays of cupcakes. Behind him, Jacob Ben Israel walked cautiously into the living room.

"Hey Jacob." Rachel greeted.

"H-hi Rachel."

"I hope you guys don't mind, I invited JBI to join us." Finn said surprising everyone. Rachel smiled proudly at him.

"Of course not. Just pick a seat anywhere." Kurt told Jacob.

"He was nice enough to bring us all cupcakes." Kurt said while setting them down on the table that had all of the junk food the gleeks were eating.

"Their vegan friendly." Jacob said.

Rachel reached over and got a cupcake.

She took a bite out of it and her eyes widened. "These are awesome." Rachel said "Where did you get them?"

"There's a vegan shop in the next town over."

"You're going to have to show me someday."

"Sure."

Rachel smiled at him before turning to offer Quinn a bite of the cupcake.

The blonde took a bite and smiled at Rachel.

The brunette giggled and leaned in to lick the frosting at the corner of Quinn's mouth.

When Rachel tried to pull away, Quinn grabbed the back of her neck and connected their lips.

Rachel tilted her head and brought her own hand, that wasn't holding the cupcake, to Quinn's hair.

Someone coughed, which brought them out of their bubble.

They turned to see the gleeks and JBI looking at them.

"So are they good?" Jacob asked.

Both Rachel and Quinn smiled sheepishly as the entire glee club laughed.

By 11:30, both cupcake trays were empty, they had watched two thriller movies and one comedy.

Everyone was leaving to their houses. Rachel promised to come back to help clean up after she dropped off Quinn at her house.

* * *

Rachel pulled up at Quinn's house and walked her to her door.

"Thanks for dropping me off."

"No problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Just call me or text me. It's Saturday so I have the whole day free."

"I'll call you." Quinn said she looked towards her window to see if her parents were asleep. The lights were out so she thought they were sleeping.

Quinn turned back to Rachel. She brought her hand up and pushed away a strand of hair and started to lean in. Rachel's eyes closed when soft lips touched her own. Quinn stepped closer so her body was flushed against Rachel's.

They slowly pulled away from each other and rested their foreheads together.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel said.

Quinn nodded and stepped back. She smiled one last time at Rachel before she opened her door and stepped inside.

Rachel looked up to Quinn's parents room and smiled at them. They enthusiastically waved back. Rachel chuckled at their behavior and walked back to her car.

She went back to the Hudson-Hummel home and helped them clean up. Burt and Carol came back just as they finished cleaning. They insisted Rachel stay overnight since it was late. So she borrowed one of Finn's smaller T-shirts and slept in the guest bedroom.

She received a text right before she went to sleep. It was Quinn saying goodnight.

Rachel responded with a "goodnight beautiful" and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late update. But thank you all for your reviews. I really appreciate them.**

* * *

"Alright guys, I have some very exciting news." Mr. Shue said as he walked in the choir room.

No paid attention to what he was saying. Jacob Ben Israel was sitting in a chair by the piano playing with his camera. The entire glee club was talking amongst themselves. With the exception of Rachel and Quinn.

The blonde was helping Rachel with her math homework.

"We're doing West Side Story for this years school musical."

Everyone started talking to one another about what they were going to audition for.

"That's great Mr. Shue." Rachel said distractedly while writing an answer in her homework. "Quinn, how do I solve for x in this equation?"

Everyone looked over at Rachel in shock.

"Wait, Rachel you don't want to be in the play? I picked it especially for you. You would always say how you wanted to be Maria if we ever did West Side Story."

Rachel finally looked up from her homework. "I appreciate it, but there might be someone else that wants the role of Maria." She looked up at the other gleeks. "Mercedes?"

"Girl, I have not been practicing my singing or acting in a long time. I need to get back in the swing of things before I start competing against you."

"Tina?"

"I think you're the only one out of all the girls in here that can really deliver a great performance for Maria. I'll be happy with any other role. But I truly believe you should me Maria."

"Santana?"

"Nope."

"Britt?"

"I forget my middle name. Do you really think I could memorize all of those lines? Plus, Lord Tubbington started smoking again so I need to take extra care of him."

"Quinn?"

"I'm with Tina on this. No one else in this room could make a better Maria than you."

"I don't know if I'm gonna have time. Between school, football practice and working at the diner. I feel like it might be too much stress for me."

Everyone started talking to her and telling her that they will help her out so she wouldn't feel stressed.

Rachel looked up at Quinn.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Quinn whispered into her ear. She kissed her cheek and then leant back in her chair.

Rachel smiled at Quinn before looking back at everyone in the room. "Alright." Everyone cheered

"Ok, so how do i solve this problem?" Rachel said turning to her homework once again.

Quinn smiled down at Rachel and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. She kissed her temple before helping her with the problem.

* * *

"Alright guys, lets practice 'Shooting Star' again. It's our secret weapon so we have to have it perfected if we ever need to play it." Finn told the team as they all huddled.

Everyone nodded their agreement.

"You ready Rach?" Finn asked the tiny singer.

"Yeah" she replied.

"How about you give someone else a shot?" Everyone looked towards the person who spoke.

Sam took off his helmet and glared at Rachel and Finn.

"We're all part of this team. Why can't one of us to it. It doesn't always have to be Berry that does it."

Finn was about to argue but Rachel spoke up first. "You're right. Anyone who wants to try to make the play can try."

Only a handful of guys stepped up to try to do the play. Including Sam.

Each one got tackled to the ground before they could run ten yards.

Now it was Sam's turn to try to prove himself.

Rachel had been sitting in on the bleachers watching the guys attempt to complete the play.

She would glance at the cheerleaders practicing but quickly diverted her attention because she didn't want to get distracted watching a certain blonde haired cheerleader.

She watched as Sam got into position.

Suddenly she felt a weight on her lap. Two hands held her face and then lips were on her own. She blinked and realized it was Quinn. She immediately kissed back and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist.

"Practice is over?" Rachel asked when she pulled back.

"Yep." Quinn answered cutely. She looked over at the football players.

"What's going on here? how come you're not with them?"

"Sam decided to open his big mouth. He wanted to try to do 'Shooting Star'. Now some of the guys are trying to see if they can do it." Rachel explained.

"Hmm, how's it going so far?" Quinn asked.

"Well, everyone who has tried has gotten tackled after running ten yards."

They watched as Sam got tackled to the ground. Hard.

"Sam just ran twelve yards." Rachel stated.

Sam got up off the ground and practically demanded they let him try it again.

Finn jogged up to the couple. "Hey Quinn."

The blonde greeted him.

"Listen Rach, you might have to wait a while. Sam is probably gonna keep trying to make the play until he gives up."

"It's fine I have my- I have Quinn to keep me company." Rachel said hugging Quinn closer to her.

"Alright, I'll call you over when we need you."

"Cool"

He jogged back to the field and the team got ready to do the play again.

Rachel was lost in her thoughts until Quinn tilted her head up to look at her.

Rachel placed her hand on top of the one on her cheek and looked up at Quinn.

"Be my girlfriend?"

Quinn smiled and leaned down to connect their lips. She softly broke the connection and rested their foreheads together. Their lips only centimeters apart.

"Yes." Quinn breathed out.

Rachel broke into a grin. She reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

Her hand traveled to the back of her neck. She gently pulled her closer until they kissed once again.

Quinn tilted her head and deepened the kiss.

They completely lost track of time.

When they finally broke apart, it was because they heard some of the guys yelling.

"I should probably get out there." Rachel said looking at the guys.

"Go ahead. I need to shower anyway."

"I'll meet you back here so I could give you a ride home?"

"Sounds good." Quinn gave the tiny football player a kiss on the cheek before making her way to the Cheerios locker room.

"Lets do it again." Sam said.

The whole team groaned.

"Dude, you already tried like a million times without success. We're all getting tired."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Sam got right into Finn's face.

Rachel finally stepped in. She grabbed Sam by his uniform and pulled him back.

"Look, you're just wasting everybody's time right now. You're obviously getting frustrated so stop trying. Just try another time." Rachel didn't wait for him to say anything else. Instead she turned to Finn.

"Is there anything else we need to get done?"

"Nah." He glared at Sam. "We'll just practice 'Shooting Star' next time. Hit the Showers guys."

"Rachel skipped a shower and just changed her clothes. Then she went back out to the bleachers. Her heart fluttered as it always does when she sees the blonde.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Quinn got up and laced their fingers together.

"You want to come inside? Work on some homework?"

"Uh, but I kinda stink."

"You can shower here."

It was clear that Quinn wanted to spend time with her.

"Okay."

Together they walked up to the house.

"Are your parents at work?"

"Yeah"

* * *

**50 minutes later...**

Quinn was laying down on the bed with Rachel on top of her.

Their make out session had started with both of them working on homework on opposite sides of the room after Rachel got out of the shower. She borrowed a pair of Quinn's sweatpants and a Cheerios T-shirt.

Rachel had finished her homework first and let her eyes wander. She explored the blonde girls room for a while. She took out a pack of post-it notes and started making tiny paper air planes. After she made about twenty, she sent them flying towards Quinn.

They would either land on top of her notebook or get in her hair.

Eventually, Quinn had had enough.

"What is it going to take for you to stop and let me do my homework?"

"A kiss would be nice."

She abruptly stood up from her desk and walked towards Rachel.

Rachel was smiling cheekily. The blonde placed a hand on Rachel's cheek and gave her a sweet kiss.

She pulled away much too soon for Rachel's liking.

"There, satisfied?" Quinn asked tilting her head to the side.

"A little bit. But I understand that you need to finish your homework."

Quinn glanced back at her homework then back at Rachel.

Yup. Rachel was the favorable choice.

So now here they are. Making out on the blonde's bed.

Quinn's hands were splayed across the brunette's back. Rachel's hands were holding her up so she doesn't squish the girl under her.

Quinn's eyes snapped open when she heard the sound of a car door being closed. On impulse, she pushed Rachel off of her.

Rachel landed on the floor. Hard.

Quinn rushed to her window and her eyes widened when she saw her mothers car parked in the driveway.

"Shit. My moms here." Quinn started going around the room fixing anything that didn't look ordinary.

"When my mom gets up here, act normal." Quinn said while running her fingers through her hair.

A couple of seconds later, Judy knocks on the door before opening the door. "Hi girls." She greeted.

"Hey mom."

"Hello Mrs. Fabray."

"Rachel, honey, I told you to call me Judy."

"Judy" Rachel corrected.

"What are you girls doing?"

"Studying." Quinn answered. A little too fast.

"Ok well, I'll let you girls get back to that. I'm going to start on dinner. I'll set an extra plate for Rachel." She left no room for argument. "I'll call you girls when it's ready. Have fun studying." She winked at Rachel when Quinn wasn't looking.

Rachel chuckled softly.

"Why are you laughing? She could have caught us."

"Sorry." Rachel finally got up off the floor and hissed at the pain on her side where she landed.

"Rach I'm so sorry about that." The blonde rushed out while gently rubbing her side to sooth the pain.

"It's fine. You were scared. I understand."

"I don't want to be scared though. I want to be able to tell my parents about you. It's just..."

"You're not ready."

"Not yet."

"I can wait." Rachel told her honestly.

Quinn hugged the tiny singer and whispered a 'thank you'.

"So can we go back to 'studying'?" Rachel asked making quotation marks with her fingers.

"No. My mom is home and I have to finished my homework." Quinn told her. Rachel pouted and Quinn thought it was the cutest thing ever. "But we could watch a movie once I'm done?" She offered.

"Sounds good to me." Rachel leaned back on the bed and watched her beautiful girlfriend finish her homework.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the late update.**

**Review?**


End file.
